Girth
"Girth" is a Halloween episode of , originally aired on ABC as the fifth episode of the show's first season. Plot As a child at the Longborough School for Boys, Ned never received any mail from his father. But at Halloween, he finally received something: a preprinted notice that his father was moving. Ned ran away and went to his father’s new home dressed for trick or treating, to find him with a new wife and two twin boys. A farrier, Lucas Shoemaker, is working in a stable. A ghostly horseman, riding a flame-spitting horse, tramples him to death. At the Pie Hole, Chuck is putting up Halloween decorations, despite Olive's insistence that Ned hates Halloween. Chuck wants to know what Olive told her Aunt Lily and Aunt Vivian. Olive still assumes that Chuck simply faked her death, and Chuck is relieved that Olive doesn’t suspect what really happened. Ned comes in and is taken aback by the Halloween decorations. Olive plays coy about exactly what she has told, then hears about the death of Lucas Shoemaker. Olive goes to her safe deposit box and takes out the money necessary to hire Emerson to investigate Shoemaker's death, believing it was murder. It turns out Olive used to be a jockey and competed against Shoemaker. Emerson takes the case and goes to the morgue with Ned and Chuck. They interrogate the toothless Shoemaker (with translations by Chuck, who once wore orthodontic headgear) who says that John Joseph Jacobs killed him... although the records say Jacobs died seven years ago. Shoemaker warns that Jacobs will kill again. They let Olive know and she gives them a list of other jockeys that might be in danger. Olive is leery about identifying Jacobs and then faints. Emerson goes to check out a jockey's bar while Ned goes alone to the stable to look for clues and prods Emerson into taking Chuck with him. Ned admits he won't even go to the stable, and an upset Chuck goes to the stable and tells Ned to do what he has to. Olive wakes up and tells them that Jacobs was the golden boy of racing until he competed in the Jock-Off 2000 and fell off his horse. Olive, the winner, and the other jockeys inadvertently trampled him. Emerson figures that someone is trying to avenge Jacobs. Olive figures that someone is going after the people who placed, in the order they came in. At the jockey bar, Emerson talks to the bartender, Pinky McCoy, while another jockey, Gordon McSmalls, warns about Jacobs' ghost. Gordon says that Jacobs' tomb has been broken open so Olive and Emerson go there and open the coffin. All they find inside is the skeleton of a horse... with no legs. Chuck and Digby go to the stable and find cracker crumbs, and Emerson surprises them. Ned goes to visit his old house. Chuck, Emerson, and Olive go to see Jacobs' mother, Mamma Jacobs. She invites them in and says that she made peace with her son's death. She shows them his ashes, explaining that she had his horse All the Gold secretly buried in Jacobs' tomb. They're unaware that someone is watching them through the heating vent. At Pinky's bar, the ghostly horseman appears and tramples him to death. Meanwhile, Ned goes to visit Chuck's aunts next door and ask them to tell them what they can about his father. Ned realizes that the pie they served him is from the Pie Hole (the strawberries die when they touch his tongue) and goes to leave, and Vivian tries to console him. Ned goes to Pinky's bar where everyone else is, checking out Pinky's corpse and finding cracker crumbs on the floor. Chuck gets Olive out while Ned and Emerson interrogate Pinky’s corpse. Pinky reveals he fixed races and asks them to apologize to Olive: he figures Jacobs is seeking revenge on him and Olive benefited. Olive explains that Jacobs' girth had been cut by one of the other jockeys, causing him to fall to his death. The jockeys agreed to keep the secret and burn the saddle, over Olive's objections. Ned and Emerson go to find Gordon, the last jockey, while Chuck guards Olive at her apartment. Olive goes to get some booze in her bedroom but sees a horseshoe outside her window. She climbs up to the roof and sees John Joseph Jacobs. Chuck knocks him out briefly and they notice he's two feet taller then he should be. Jacobs explains that he survived the fall but his legs were badly broken, so they transplanted his horse's legs onto him. Jacobs has been living in his mother's basement while he relearned how to walk. Olive tells him to get out and live and Jacobs agrees. The three of them go to Mamma Jacobs' house and the women realize that Jacobs, being hypoglycemic, often eats crackers. They examine Jacobs' supposed ashes and realize they're from the burned saddle. Suddenly the horseman rides into the house. Emerson and Ned find Gordon and he mentions that Shoemaker confessed everything to Mamma Jacobs and gave her the ashes to prove what he was saying was true. The horseman removes her mask to reveal that she's Mamma Jacobs. She's seeking revenge for the fact her son's career was ended. They run out of the house as Mamma Jacobs gallops after them. Ned and Emerson get to the house and hear them in the nearby woods. Chuck twists her ankle and Olive gets her to safety before luring Mamma Jacobs away. Ned grabs her just in time while Emerson clubs Mamma Jacobs with a shovel. Olive embraces Ned, who drops her to go to Chuck. Mamma Jacobs ends up in jail while Olive gives the trophy cup and winnings to Jacobs. Ned and Chuck go to her aunt's house and Ned says he knows about the pies. Chuck then dresses up as a ghost and goes up to the aunts for trick-or-treat. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on ABC Category:2007 releases Category:Warner Bros. Category:Premiered on Halloween